Pokémon Tower 2
|image = |caption = Icon for the Level |objective = Protect Maruto |enemies = |prev = Pokemon Tower 1 |next = }} Description You and Joey reach the top of the Pokemon Tower and find both Maruto and a Snorlax. The Snorlax, being haunted by the effects of Dream Eater, wakes up in a rage. You have to protect Maruto from Marowak, Cubone, Gastly, Haunter, Gengar and Snorlax. You get help from Joey's Pikachu. Layout Waves: 10 Spots: 12 (11 Available because of Joey helping you with his Pikachu) Defending: Maruto Pokemon Strategy The map is basically divided into two sections: the left side is where the ghost types and ground types come out; the right side is where the boss Snorlax is. Put one to three Pokemon with Psychic, Ghost, and/or Ground type attacks on the left, and have all your other Pokemon on the right (preferably hard hitting Pokemon such as Fighting types). If your ghostbusting Pokemon can handle themselves (a decent Gengar can almost take the entire side by itself), focus your attention on Snorlax. Move your Pokemon along the corridor as Snorlax moves, and make sure to take them off the map and put them back on when they're put to sleep by Snorlax's yawn. Have a Pokemon with Whirlwind or Roar on standby in case you need some more time to defeat it. A normal type Pokemon is also useful on the left side since it takes no damage from Confuse Ray and can't be killed by False Swipe. It's good to put it in the frontmost spot so it takes all the damage. Another way to beat Snorlax is to have a Pokemon that knows the move Mimic or Mirror Move and have a Pokemon that has a decent Fighting type move besides it. Snorlax will be incapacitated while your other Pokemon using a fighting type move will have its way with Snorlax. Another good way is a Gengar with Dark Pulse in the middle so it can attack both sides, same with a grass type with Worry Seed, a Pokemon with Dragon Tail closer to the Gengar,a Pokemon with Blizzard closer to the Gengar also, a Machamp wih Cross Chop, and any evolution of Eevee that knows Helping Hand on the right.Pokemon have to be level 60 or over for this strategy to work. One of the harder ways is to use 4 fighting types,(one of them has Hypnosis) and a water type and ground type.Put the fighting types where Snorlax comes and the others put on the left side. Make Snorlax asleep and then switch your hypnosis pokemon with a fighting type move. Snorlax should faint and now take care of the left side. Get a Jynx with Perish Song on the right and a Pokemon with Dark Pulse and a Pokemon with Solarbeam on the left.Then use your strongest Pokemon on the left also. 2. Another strategy is to let a pokemon use an accuracy-dropping move so that snorlax drops Maruto and instead another Pokemon picks up Maruto, and then focus on th left side while Snorlax just walks back. Then focus on defeating snorlax. Useful Moves *Cross Chop *Shadow Ball *Psychic *Bulldoze *Whirlwind/Roar *Perish Song *Worry Seed *Helping Hand *Hypnosis *Smokescreen *Snore Catching Snorlax A catchable Snorlax is rare with it's 0.1% encounter rate. It can be tricky to catch due to having to deal with the boss Snorlax and the other Pokemon on the left. An easy way to deal with the boss Snorlax is to use Perish Song on it as soon as possible, then you can watch for Snorlax on the left side. Category:Levels Category:Levels